Power Rangers Horror Force
by stingerlad
Summary: I wish I could just skip the summary.ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

Power Rangers Horror Force

Prologue

Monsters. Believed to be things of fiction, myths, folklore, and legends. They are also believed to be evil. But there is a council of good, powerful monsters that punish the evil monsters that attack the humans. The evil monsters assassinated one member of the council, the Grand Reaper. The five remaining members of the council, the Grand Vampire, the Grand Succubus, the Grand Minotaur, the Grand Werewolf, and the Grand Snow-Woman, empowered five coins with their powers. The users of the coins can call upon giant mechanical animals and powerful weapons but they can only be used by the descendents of the council's members. This is the story of the Power Rangers Horror Force.


	2. The Council Lives Again

Power Rangers Horror Force

The Council Lives Again

In Fright Grove High School a 16 year-old Caucasian boy with blue eyes and brown hair wearing a gray jacket with a red shirt underneath and jeans was sitting in class listening to his 3rd period English teacher, Mrs. Robin. Mrs. Robin was a 40 year-old Caucasian woman with green eyes and blond hair. He was Jim Carver or J.C. to his friends. Right now J.C. was thinking about the rumors of monsters attacking people when Mrs. Robin asked, "Jim, is something wrong?" "No, Mrs. Robin. Nothing's wrong." "Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything. I won't laugh at you, if that's what you're worried about." "Everything's fine, Mrs. Robin." "Okay." "The time has come. The council must be reunited," a voice that belonged to a man said. 'The council. What council? What the hell does that mean?' J.C. thought. J.C. was wondering if he was the only one that heard the voice. So after class he asked Mrs. Robin if she heard a voice say something about a council and she said she didn't hear anything. J.C. was beginning to think he had just been hearing things but at lunch four of his friends said they heard a voice say something about a council being reunited. They were two Caucasian boys, one with brown eyes wearing a green shirt and jeans, one with green eyes wearing a yellow shirt and jeans, and two Caucasian girls, one with hazel eyes wearing a blue shirt and jeans, one with blue eyes wearing a white tank top and jeans. The green shirt wearing boy was Spencer King, the yellow shirt wearing boy was Anthony Jones, the blue shirt wearing girl was Jenny McMillan, the white tank top wearing girl was Ariel Winters. "You're serious, J.C.? You heard a voice say something about a council too?" Jenny asked. J.C. nodded. "The voice I heard was an old man's though," he said. "The voice I heard was an old woman's," Jenny said. "This can't be coincidence," Spencer said. "Yeah. I wonder if this has anything to do with those monster attack rumors," Anthony said. "I say we check it out. I know where one of those attacks supposedly took place. We can go there after school. Maybe we'll find some answers," J.C. said. They all agreed on J.C.'s plan. J.C. told them that the place was the park and they all went through the day in anticipation of what was to happen. Meanwhile at a cave a barrier with a bat, a raven, a bull, a wolf, and a polar bear on it shattered and a man that looked like an ogre said, "At last we are free. Now that the Grand Council is gone we can kill all the damn humans they protected. Charmetra, ready the Frankens. It's time to attack." "Yes, Lord Ograc," a woman that looked like a witch said. Then she and some Frankenstein monsters went to the park. When J.C. and the others got to the park they were on the look out for anything that could give them their answers when they saw Charmetra and the Frankens. They all were confused as to what was going on. J.C. approached them to ask them why they were there although he thought they were just some people wearing costumes that might have started the rumors. "Hey, what are you guys doing here? There have been rumors of monster attacks happening here." "There haven't been any monster attacks until today, human. Frankens, attack," Charmetra said. The Frankens were about to attack when all of a sudden J.C. and his friends disappeared after turning into balls of light of their respective colors. When they arrived at their destination they were in a temple with 6 pillars in the middle but only five had something on them, one with a bat, one with a raven, one with a bull, one with a wolf, and one with a polar bear. "Anyone got any idea where we are?" Ariel asked. "Nope," Anthony said. "You are in the Grand Temple," an old man's voice said. "You're the voice I heard before," J.C. said. "Yes, I am." "Who are you?" J.C. asked. "I'm your ancestor." "What?" "Perhaps it will be better for conversation's sake if we show ourselves to them," said an old woman's voice. "You're the voice I heard," Jenny said. "Yes, now take a few steps away from the pillars." They what they were told and then a vampire in red robes came out of the pillar with the bat on it, a succubus in blue robes came out of the pillar with the raven on it, a minotaur in green robes came out of the pillar with the bull on it, a werewolf in yellow robes came out of the pillar with the wolf on it, and a snow-woman in white robes came out of the pillar with the polar bear on it. J.C. took a fighting stance as soon as they all came out of the pillars. "Calm yourself, young one. We are not going to harm you," the vampire said with the same voice J.C. was talking with earlier. "Who are you?" J.C. asked. "I just told you, I'm your ancestor, the Grand Vampire." "I'm not a monster," J.C. said. "You're right, you're aren't a monster you are just part monster." J.C. then quickly said, "I don't drink blood." "Vampires don't need to drink blood to survive and I'm a good monster. I'm a member of the Grand Council, a group of good monsters that punish the evil monsters." "Now, listen to me. There is not much time. You do have the Horror Coins, right?" "Horror Coins?" All five teenagers asked confused. "They are coins that have the same symbols as the pillars we came out of." The five of them then each pulled out a coin exactly like he described, J.C. pulled out a coin with a bat on it, Jenny pulled out a coin with a raven on it, Spencer pulled out a coin with a bull on it, Anthony pulled out a coin with a wolf on it, and Ariel pulled out a coin with a polar bear on it. "Those coins will turn you into what you call Power Rangers. "No way. When I was a kid I always wanted to be a Power Ranger," J.C. said. "So did I," Jenny said. "I did as well," Anthony said. "Me too," Spencer said. "Me three," Ariel said. "J.C., your heart is strong and your body flows with courage. You are the Horror Force Red Ranger," the Grand Vampire said. "Jenny, your body and heart show compassion and loyalty. You are the Horror Force Blue Ranger," the Grand Succubus said. "Spencer, you are a being of strength and determination. You are the Horror Force Green Ranger," the Grand Minotaur said. "Anthony, your very being is surrounded by speed and individuality. You are the Horror Force Yellow Ranger," the Grand Werewolf said. "Ariel, you are calm and collective. You are the Horror Force White Ranger," the Grand Snow-woman said. "Before you can fight you need your Morphers," the Grand Vampire said. Then a bracelet with a black button, a purple button, a navy button, a slot for the Horror Coin on it appeared on each of their wrists. "Those are your Horror Morphers. To morph put the Horror Coin in the slot and say Horror Force, Power Up and press the black button," the Grand Werewolf said. "Let's go," J.C. said. "J.C., how are we going to get there?" Jenny asked. "I don't know." "Press the purple button to teleport," the Grand Minotaur said. They did as he said and in a moment they were in the city seeing Charmetra and the Frankens attacking innocent people. They got all the civilians out of there in a matter of moments. "Let's do it," J.C. said. "Horror Force, Power Up!"

J.C.'s morphing sequence:Red energy surrounded his hands which he then pushed in front of himself. His body then collided with the energy creating his suit. His suit was red with black gloves and boots with bat wings on the back. A bat-themed helmet then appeared on his head completing his morphing sequence.

Jenny's morphing sequence:Blue energy surrounded her hands which she then pushed in front of herself. Her body then collided with the energy creating her suit. Her suit was blue with black gloves and boots with raven wings on the back. A raven-themed helmet then appeared on her head completing her morphing sequence.

Spencer's morphing sequence:Green energy surrounded his hands which he then pushed in front of himself. His body then collided with the energy creating his suit. His suit was green with black gloves and boots. A bull-themed helmet then appeared on his head completing his morphing sequence.

Anthony's morphing sequence:Yellow energy surrounded his hands which he then pushed in front of himself. His body then collided with the energy creating his suit. His suit was yellow with black gloves and boots with retractable werewolf claws on the fingertips of the gloves. A wolf-themed helmet then appeared on his head completing his morphing sequence.

Ariel's morphing sequence:White energy surrounded her hands which she then pushed in front of herself. Her body then collided with the energy creating her suit. Her suit was white with black gloves and boots. A polar bear-themed helmet then appeared on her head completing her morphing sequence.

Charmetra and the Frankens were in shock of what just happened. "W-who are you?" Charmetra asked in fear. "We are the descendents of the Grand Council, Power Rangers Horror Force," J.C. said. "The Grand Council's descendents. Frankens, kill them." The Frankens then started charging at the Rangers but this time they were ready. The first thing they noticed was the sabers at their waist. They drawed them and started slashing the Frankens. J.C. grabbed one Franken and slashed in the chest. He then slashed two more after he dodged their punches. In about a few minutes J.C. was done with his Frankens. Jenny was kicking the Frankens before she started slashing them. After some time Jenny was done with the Frankens. Spencer was punching and slashing the Frankens and if they caught both his attacks he kicked them in the gut. His determination to keep people from being harmed made his attacks even stronger. In no time he had beaten all the Frankens. Anthony was using his opponents strength to his advantage by tricking two Frankens to throw punches toward him at the same time then ducking at the last moment with all of them. After the Frankens were beat still had plenty of energy. Ariel was slashing so wildly that in a minute all the Frankens were beaten. "You may have beaten the Frankens but I will not be beaten so easily." "We'll see about that," J.C. said. But when he charged at Charmetra all of a sudden he was blown back. "J.C., are you okay?" Jenny asked. "I'm alright." Before anything could be done the Grand Vampire contacted the Rangers and told them about their personal weapons. "Let's show her how it's done. Vampire Sword," J.C. said. "Succubus Bow," Jenny said. "Minotaur Axe," Spencer said. "Werewolf Claws," Anthony said. "Snow Spikes," Ariel said. J.C. got his Vampire Sword ready and said, "Guys, hit her hard." Ariel sent ice blasts from the Snow Spikes while Jenny shot arrows from her Succubus Bow. The arrows weren't able to get in but the ice blasts were and froze Charmetra. J.C. used this opportunity to slash her frozen self in half destroying her. "She's been put on ice," J.C. said. The Rangers then teleported to the Grand Temple. Meanwhile in the Monster Cave Lord Ograc was upset that the Rangers had ruined his plans. "Damn those Rangers. No matter, this is only a setback. I will defeat those Power Rangers then I will rule over those pathetic humans. Hahahaha." At the Grand Temple the Grand Council's spirits were telling the Rangers the rules of being a Ranger. "You must follow the rules we are about to tell you from now on," the Grand Vampire said. "First, never use your powers for personal gain," the Grand Succubus said. "Second, never escalate a battle unless the enemy forces you to," the Grand Minotaur said. "Third, don't reveal either your monster ancestry or that you're a Ranger. This rule has the exception of family and other Rangers," the Grand Werewolf said. "Uh, can I ask a very important question?" J.C. asked. "Of course, what is it?" the Grand Snow-woman said. "What if someone sees us morph and we don't know it or if we are given no choice but to reveal our identities? Because that happened with the Space Rangers." "I guess we can allow that," the Grand Snow-woman answered. With that the Rangers teleported to their homes knowing their lives would never be the same.


	3. Red Pride

Power Rangers Horror Force

Red Pride

The Rangers were at the Grand Temple morphed and training. J.C., Spencer, and Anthony were sparring with their Vampire Sword, Minotaur Axe, and Werewolf Claws respectively. J.C. attacked from Anthony's right and Spencer attacked from Anthony's left but Anthony blocked both of them and then tripped them. Meanwhile, Jenny was firing arrows from her Succubus Bow and Ariel was firing ice blasts from her Snow Spikes.

The ice blasts and arrows hit each other neither hitting their targets. Ariel then fired a few ice blasts at the ground underneath Jenny's feet freezing them. Ariel then sweep-kicked Jenny, causing her land to on her back.

"Enough," the Grand Vampire said.

They then all got up and de-morphed.

"You all have much to learn. You will lose if you keep fighting like that," the Grand Succubus said.

"Well, we haven't been training to fight evil all our lives so it will take some time for our fighting skills to be good enough to stand a chance," J.C. said.

"Well until then just improvise," the Grand Minotaur said.

"Sure, it'll be a piece of cake. Right guys?" Jenny said.

"Yeah," the others responded in unison.

J.C. then instantly took a wooden sword off a rack and started training again.

"I wonder why J.C. is training again. The Grand Vampire said we did enough," Spencer said.

"Well, as the newest leader of the Power Rangers, he probably feels like he needs to be at his best," the Grand Snow-woman said.

Then a crystal ball started flashing J.C. went to look at it and saw a female bakeneko attack innocent people and looked her up in a book known as the Monster Archive. She came up as Felifright. He then instantly morphed before teleporting to the city. The others followed suit.

J.C. jumped toward Felifright with his Scare Saber ready to slash her as she was about to hurt a little girl. Felifright then just barely dodged the blade.

"Run away as fast as you can," he instructed the little girl. She did as he said.

"Hey Felifright, you've got two choices: get lost or die. You're pick," he said.

"I'm not leaving till I've destroyed you, Red Ranger."

With that they engaged in battle. When the others got their were amazed at how well he was doing and it didn't look like either combatant was weakening.

"Guys, there are still some civilians in the area. Get them out of here I'll hold her off," J.C. said. Then found the civilians started helping them get to safety.

"Why do you protect the humans?" Felifright asked.

"Because they deserve to be protected."

Felifright then slashed J.C. across the chest with her claws. Before she could land another hit she was hit in the left arm by an arrow. She then saw Jenny with her Succubus Bow and screamed in rage while sending an energy wave out of her claws, "You are a fool to cross me. Die."

Then J.C. got in front of Jenny and deflected the attack back at Felifright.

"You haven't seen the last of me. I'll be back," she said fleeing.

The others then showed up and they all teleported to the Grand Temple.

"What the hell were you doing, Jenny?" J.C. asked

"I was helping you. You looked like you were in trouble."

"I had everything under control. In fact you should be thanking me."

"Thank you. For what?"

"For saving your ass."

"I didn't need you to save me. I can take care of myself. I don't need a bodyguard."

Right then and there J.C. teleported out of the Grand Temple saying, "I'm out of here."

J.C. was walking through the city when Felifright attacked him. He kicked her in the torso before he decided to morph.

"Horror Force, Power Up!"

J.C. charged at her. She grabbed him by the neck before tossing him toward a car. J.C. then got up and got out his Vampire Sword and started attacking her.

"Where are your friends, Ranger?"

"I don't need them. I can handle you myself."

Felifright then sent an energy pulse at him that he then deflected it back at Felifright.

She then tossed it to the side.

"Did you really think I would fall for that again?" she asked.

"Nope. Just wanted to see if it would work a second time."

J.C. then got some distance between himself and Felifright. Felifright then sent an energy wave at a little girl that was nearby.

"Look out," J.C. said while running in front of the little girl.

J.C. then took the full force of the attack causing him to fall down.

Felifright then started walking toward J.C.

"Run," J.C. said to the little girl when he saw Felifright walking towards him.  
>The little girl did as he said.<p>

"Looks like the end of the line for you, Red Ranger," Felifright said before stomping her foot on his chest.

"I'm such an idiot to think I could handle this myself. Guys, I need your help."

"Your friends aren't coming to save you."

"You sure about that?" Jenny's voice said before arrows and ice blasts hit Felifright and send her flying a few feet away from J.C.

"Hey J.C., are you alright," Jenny said helping him up.

"I am now. Thanks, guys."

"You want us to leave you to fight her alone?" Anthony asked.

"No, I've taken this alone as far as I can."

"Alright then. What are we waiting for? Let's do it," Spencer said.

The Rangers then charged at Felifright with their personal weapons.

J.C. and Anthony slashed Felifright across the chest while Jenny shot arrows at her. Ariel then froze some of the ground until a little bit after Felifright. Spencer then slammed the frozen ground. Ariel then froze the crevice in the ground and Felifright along with it. The Rangers then slammed their weapons on the frozen shattering both it and Felifright.

"It is a good thing I was prepared for this," Lord Orgac said holding an energy sphere in his hand.

"Grow and destroy," he said while throwing the energy sphere.

The orb then landed on the shattered Felifright before it restored her and made her grow eighty feet tall.

"What do we do now?" Jenny asked.

The Morpher then went off.

"Go ahead," Ariel said.

"Rangers, you have to summon your Zords," the Grand Werewolf said.

"How do we do that?" J.C. asked.

"Listen to your instincts," the Grand Vampire said.

The Rangers then focused on summoning the Zords and they then knew how to do it.

"Horror Force Zords, arise," they all said in unison.

Energy of their respective colors then built up in their hands and they pushed the energy to the sky. The energy then turned into their Zords.

"Bat Zord," J.C. said.

"Raven Zord," Jenny said.

"Bull Zord," Spencer said.

"Wolf Zord," Anthony said.

"Polar Bear Zord," Ariel said.

The Rangers then jumped into the cockpits of their Zords and sat down on the thrones of their respective colors in the cockpits.

The cockpits of the Zords looked like it was made for a king or something. The cockpits had a stand that was the Rangers' respective colors just like the throne.

"This is awesome. Let's see if we've got a Megazord," J.C. said.

"I hear that," Jenny said.

"I'm up for it too," Spencer said.

"So am I," Anthony said.

"I'm also up for it," Ariel said.

"Megazord sequence, engage," they all said.

The Wolf and Polar Bear Zords had their bodies lift up to form the legs. The Bull Zord then folded its front legs out and have the hooves fold inside the legs forming the arms and hands then put its back legs down before attaching to the Wolf and Polar Bear Zords forming the torso. The Raven Zord then attached to the back of the torso after a head came out of the back of the Megazord's torso. The Bat Zord then folded its wings to its back before entering an opening in the Megazord's torso forming the center chest.

"Horror Force Megazord," the Rangers shouted in unison in a new cockpit.

The cockpit had all five thrones and all five stands. The Megazord then engaged Felifright in battle. The Megazord punched Felifright before dodging a swipe from her. Felifright then tossed the Megazord down and kicked the Megazord while it was down. Felifright then ent an energy wave at the Megazord but the Megazord dodged it.

"I have had enough of this. Let's finish this," J.C. said.

The Megazord then pulled out a sword with a bat, a raven, a bull, a wolf and a polar bear on the blade.

"Horror Force Megazord Saber, Grand Horror Slash," the Rangers shouted in unison.

The Rangers then teleported to the Grand Temple.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for going off on my own. I just felt that as the leader I should be able to handle a monster on myself," J.C. said.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, that why we're a team to keep us from being overcome by our pride by having to fight evil," Jenny said.

"Well, I'm gonna try not to go solo again," J.C. said.

"Well, let's just relax," Ariel said.

"I'm with you there," Anthony said.

"I think we all are," Spencer said.

The Rangers then took out some video games and game consoles along with a TV and started relaxing as their ancestors watched.


	4. Dolls and the Magic of Revenge

Power Rangers Horror Force

Dolls and the Magic of Revenge

At Lord Orgac's cave Lord Orgac was pacing through the throne room of the cave,deciding who to send to battle the Rangers next when a warlock-looking man walked in and said, "Hello, Lord Orgac."

"That voice...Mysticzax what are you doing here?"

"I have heard rumors that my beloved sister has been killed by the Grand Council's descendents. Is this true?"

"Yes. They killed your sister and call themselves the Horror Force Power Rangers."

"Please, allow me to fight them and avenge my beloved sister."

"Very well. Go take some Frankens with you as well. But don't underestimate them or it may be your undoing."

Meanwhile at the Grand Temple Jenny and Ariel were sparring with J.C., Spencer, and Anthony, and all five of them were morphed.

J.C. slashed Ariel across the chest with his Vampire Sword while he blocked against Jenny's Scare Saber with his own. Ariel then got up and attempted to slash J.C. with her Scare Saber but J.C. blocked with his Vampire Sword. Spencer then slashed Ariel in the back his Scare Saber while Anthony slashed Jenny in the back with his Scare Saber. J.C. then pushed Ariel and Jenny back a little before he sweep-kicked them both, causing them to land on their back.

"That's enough," the Grand Succubus said.

The Rangers then demorphed and J.C. helped Jenny up while Spencer helped Ariel up.

"I can't believe it. I just thought I would have beat you J.C. but then you turned the tables. I'm so damn useless," Jenny said.

"Don't you dare say that about yourself, Jenny. You are not useful. And you even almost had me beat you just need to work a little harder," J.C. said.

"He's right, Jenny. You just need a little more practice," the Grand Vampire said.

Right then and there the crystal ball started flashing and the Rangers crowded it to see Mysticzax attack the plaza with some Frankens. Jenny opened up the Monster Archive and began reading the information they had on him.

"His name is Mysticzax. He is a powerful warlock and he also is the little brother of Charmetra."

"Charmetra's little brother? I wonder if he is back for revenge," Ariel wondered.

"Whatever the reason, we can't let him harm innocent people," J.C. said.

They then teleported to the plaza and evacuated the civilians to safety.

"That's enough Mysticzax," Spencer said.

"Who are you, punks?"

"We're the Horror Force Power Rangers," Anthony said.

"So, you're the ones that killed my big sister?"

"That's right. And you're going to join her," J.C. said.

"That's what you think, Rangers. Prepare to die."

"Horror Force, Power Up!"

J.C. slashed at some of the Frankens like normal before he tossed his Scare Saber into the air and started fighting them hand to hand. J.C. kicked three in the head and then ducked fast enough for two punches from two Frankens, one punch from each, to hit the Franken on the opposite side of J.C.

Jenny slashed five Frankens across the chest. She then stabbed one more before she slashed the heads off the rest.

Spencer slashed four across the chest before he stabbed two more. He then slashed the heads off the last two.

Anthony slashed three Frankens across the chest and stabbed one more that tried to attack him from behind. He then slashed the heads off two more before he slashed the last one across the chest.

Ariel stabbed another Franken before she slashed three more across the chest. She then tossed her Scare Saber into the air and broke the necks of two Frankens. She then slashed the heads off the last two.

"Looks like it's just you and us, Mysticzax," J.C. said.

"Not for long."

Mysticzax then sent magic blasts out of his magic wand at the Rangers, which they barely dodged but the force of the magic blasts sent them all down to the ground.

"Hmm..who to start with?" Mysticzax wondered.

He then saw Jenny and Ariel having a little difficulty getting up and said, "I think I'll start with you two."

He then sent two magic blasts at the girls but at the last second the others ran in front of them and were turned into dolls.

"Oh no, they've been turned into dolls," Jenny said.

"And you two are going to face the same fate as them."

"I don't think so, because we're out of here," Ariel said as she and Jenny grabbed their dolled up teammates and teleported to the Grand Temple.

The girls then put their teammates near the crystal ball and began searching for a way to reverse the spell. They then found out that destroying Mysticzax's wand could reverse the spell. The girls then concocted a plan to get Mysticzx's wand.

The girls then teleported back to the city in their Ranger forms and waited for Mysticzax to show himself.

Mysticzax then appeared and said, "Hello ladies. Miss me?"

"Oh I missed you alright, missed the chance to kill you but I won't this time," Jenny said shooting arrows from her Succubus Bow.

Mysticzax then destroyed the arrows with magic blasts from his wand before he felt himself start to get cold and saw that most of his body except for his head and the hand with the wand in it were frozen.

Ariel then took Mysticzax's wand and broke it in two, breaking his spell.

The guys then teleported to the girls and thanked them for saving them.

Their Horror Morphers then went off and the Grand Snow-woman said, "Rangers, summon the Horror Cannon. It will be much more effective than a combo attack."

A bronze cannon that had their symbols on it then appeared and the Rangers then took positions to hold it, Spencer and Anthony held up the front, Jenny and Ariel held up the middle, and J.C. manned the trigger at the back.

"Horror Cannon, fire!"

Energy then transferred from the Rangers into the cannon and when J.C. pulled the trigger, red, blue, green, yellow, and white balls of energy burst from the cannon and destroyed Mysticzax.

At Lord Orgac's cave Lord Orgac saw Mysticzax's death and took out an energy sphere and threw it while saying, "Grow."

The energy sphere then landed on Mysticzax's remains and restored him while making him grow.

The Rangers then summoned their Zords and formed the Megazord.

"Horror Force Megazord."

The Megazord punched Mysticzax in the chest before tossing him a few feet. Mysticzax then got up and started attacking the Megazord to no avail. The Megazord then took out the Horror Force Megazord Saber and slashed Mysticzax.

"Grand Horror Slash!"

At the Grand Temple J.C. was talking to Jenny.

"So, Jenny, do you still think you're useless?"

"No, and I have Mysticzax to thank for it."

J.C. and the others then teleported home glad that they had saved the world from evil once again.


	5. The Pain of Love

Power Rangers Horror Force

The Pain of Love

Jenny was currently walking through Fright Grove holding hands with a 16 year old Caucasian boy wearing an orange shirt and jeans with brown eyes known as Dex Scarson. They seemed to be having a lot of fun and unbeknownst to them J.C. was watching them.

He didn't trust Dex but the others simply thought he was jealous. But he wasn't jealous he just sensed something was off with Dex. Then Jenny and Dex ran into an alley and J.C. followed but some thugs went into the alley before J.C. did. Some of the thugs then pushed Jenny to a wall while some of the others took out knives and proceeded to attack Dex.

"Leave them alone."

Jenny, Dex, and the thugs looked towards the entrance of the alley and saw J.C.

"J.C.," Jenny said.

"Messing with two teenagers? Do you guys have no shame?" J.C. remarked while getting in a fighting stance.

"Get him," one of the thugs said as they started to move away from Jenny and Dex and headed towards J.C.

J.C. punched in the chest before he sweep kicked another. He then flipped one over his back before he uppercutted two more. He then kicked one more in the groin before he elbowed him to the ground.

"You two alright?" J.C. asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Jenny said.

"Well, I'd better be going."

"See ya."

They then all left the alley and J.C. went his own way while Jenny and Dex went there own way and this time J.C. didn't follow them. J.C. decided to give Dex a chance but if he hurt Jenny, J.C. would make Dex feel true pain. All the people that knew J.C. knew not to hurt his friends or you were as good as dead.

After a while an incubus started attacking Jenny and Dex. Now normally Jenny would have morphed but she knew Dex couldn't find out she was a Ranger so she just hoped J.C. would hear her and screamed. But before the incubus could get close to them ice was sent towards the incubus and Jenny, Dex, and the incubus looked toward the direction and saw a morphed Ariel, a morphed Anthony, and a morphed Spencer with Snow Spikes, Werewolf Claws, and Minotaur Axe in hand respectively.

"That's enough, Incupix," Ariel said.

"Bring it on, Rangers."

Incupix then engaged Anthony, Spencer, and Ariel in battle, giving Jenny and Dex a chance to run.

Jenny and Dex ran a little bit before Frankens attacked them but the Frankens didn't get a chance to hurt them when a morphed J.C. started fighting them with Scare Saber and Vampire Sword in hand. Then after a while the Frankens disappeared.

"You two alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to you," Dex said.

"Well, I should go help my team. Get home safely."

"Wait, could you please come with us in case we get attacked again?" Jenny asked.

"Alright, but we better hurry."

They then hurried to get Dex to his house so Jenny would be able to morph.

After they got Dex to his house they hurried into an alley and Jenny morphed. They then teleported to the others to help them take down Incupix.

When they got there they saw the others holding their own against Incupix. Spencer, Anthony, and Ariel saw that J.C. and Jenny had shown up as they started to tire Incupix out.

"I would rather not fight all five of you Rangers right now. See ya," Incupix said sensing J.C. and Jenny.

Incupix then disappeared and the Rangers teleported to the Grand Temple.

Meanwhile at Lord Orgac's cave Incupix was talking to Dex. What's going on?

"So, little bro how's the plan coming?" Incupix asked.

"Great. I've got head over heels for me but I think the Red Ranger might get in the way."

"Don't worry about him just stick to the plan."

"You got it, big bro. Oh, and hurry up would ya? I'm getting tired of hiding my disgust for every outfit she tries on."

"Don't worry. Soon you'll get to break her heart."

"Yeah, that will make me feel better."

The next day the Rangers were at the Grand Temple and the Grand Council was selecting who would spar first.

"Jenny, Spencer, you're up first," the Grand Werewolf said.

As Jenny and Spencer sparred the Grand Vampire saw J.C. looked a little down.

"What's wrong, J.C.?"

"Nothing. It's just that I just have a bad feeling about Dex."

"The boy Jenny's been seeing?"

"Yeah."

"You know when you'd be sparring and Jenny would be watching I'd see her looking at you with love in her eyes."

"Yeah, well what goes does that do me now?"

"I think she might still have feelings for you."  
>"Oh, come on. I know Jenny. She wouldn't go out with a guy if she didn't love him."<p>

"Perhaps, but she might have some feelings for you even if she is not showing them."

Then the crystal ball started flashing and everyone went over to it and saw Incupix holding Dex at the plaza.

"Don't worry, Jenny. We'll save him. Let's go," J.C. said knowing Jenny was worried about what Incupix would do to Dex.

The Rangers then morphed and teleported to the plaza.

"That's enough, Incupix," J.C. said when they arrived.

"Let the boy go," Jenny said.

"If you insist," Incupix said as he tossed Dex towards the Rangers.

Jenny caught Dex and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but you're not," Dex said as he tossed Jenny towards the others.

Dex then transformed into a incubus that looked similar to Incupix.

"Oh, and by the way Jenny we're through and I hated all those outfits you tried on."

Jenny then started to get on her hands and knees and cried upon realizing it had all been one of Orgac's plans.

J.C. took out his Vampire Sword and his Scare Saber and charged at Dex while saying, "You bastard. I kill you."

J.C. then slashed at Dex with both of his swords but Dex blocked him and said, "Oh please. I don't know why you care so much about her. I mean she's naive and foolish."

"You're wrong. She's kind and sweet and she deserves a better boyfriend than you." Jenny got up and went to help J.C. upon hearing this.

Jenny slashed Dex in the back and J.C. kicked Dex away from them both.

Ariel froze Incupix and tossed Jenny her Scare Saber while saying, "Hey Jenny, catch."

Jenny caught the Scare Saber and she and J.C. instantly started synchronized slashing Dex.

Ariel blasted Incupix with ice towards Spencer and Anthony who then sliced him with their Minotaur Axe and Werewolf Claws respectively.

The Rangers then got Dex and Incupix together and blasted them with the Horror Cannon.

Dex and Incupix then grew and the Rangers summoned their Zords and formed the Horror Force Megazord.

The Horror Force Megazord then tossed Dex into the air and J.C. started playing Go Go Power Rangers(the version from the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Movie) on his MP3 Player.

The others then looked at J.C.

"What? It feels pretty cool to have awesome music playing during Megazord fights."

The Rangers then went back to the task at hand.

The Horror Force Megazord then took out its Saber and slashed Dex in half. Incupix then charged at the Rangers in rage only to be killed by the Grand Horror Slash.

When Incupix exploded the song ended and the Rangers teleported to the Grand Temple.

When they got to the Grand Temple J.C. and Jenny took off their helmets and kissed with feeling.

When the kissed ended J.C. said, "I can't believe it took me this long to realize I love you."

"Did you really mean what you said about me?"

"I meant every single word of it."

"Well, in that case I know you'd make a great boyfriend. So how about it?"

"Fine by me, honey."

With that they kissed again.


End file.
